


The Difference Between A Father And A Dad

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parent Yondu Udonta, spoilers for vol.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: "Sometimes, the thing you're searching for your whole life is right there by your side all along."―Star-Lord





	The Difference Between A Father And A Dad

Things that make a father include little more than providing the means to bring life to a individual. Ego was Peters father but he was never Peter's dad. It takes so much more than having a hand in someones creation to be a dad.

Protection-

Yondu looked down at the young terran. The kid was skinny, small and Yondu was supposed to cart him off to Ego like the rest but after discovering what became of the others he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he turned to his men, sucked in a deep breathe and convinced the others that somehow this child was worth keeping around. That was the easy part, the harder part was convincing his men That Peter was worth more alive rather than cooked and on a platter.

Educating-

Peter was a quick learner much to Yondu's relief. The boy learned how to twist his body to fit trough air vents within weeks of practicing in the vents on the ravager ship. Yondu made sure the boy also begin combat training and gun control. Peter seemed to enjoy the guns the most. He followed Yondu's every word when it came to the subject and it wasn't long before he was a better shot than even their best shot. Yondu made sure to trade, steal and build only the best for Peter.

Comfort-

Yondu couldn't let his men know how much he cared for Peter and would often make hurtful jokes around the boy. He hated every minute of it but for every insult he made Peter listen to he made sure to double in praise later. When Peter hit fourteen and his hormones begin to send him on an emotional roller coaster, his skin not as thick to the insults as it normally was Yondu made sure to spend as much alone time with Peter as possible. He complimented his skill and even pretended to ask for lessons on improvement with someone of the guns just to see Peter's smug grin.

Providing-

Sixteen year old Peter was Yondu's least favorite. The boy began to experiment with all sorts of things be it weapons or pleasures of the flesh. Even worse was the fact that Peter seemed to think he knew everything and could do what ever he wanted to. Yondu let him think this right up until he almost became a meal for a species of aliens that consumed their mates after sex. After that incident Yondu made a point of collecting books on other species and explaining to Quill the importance of safe sex and consent. Peter still thought he knew everything but Yondu would often catch him reading up on a girls species before bringing her back to the ship so he let the boy keep up his act.

Forgiveness-

Peter was in his twenties when he ran away for the first time and honestly Yondu was just surprised it took him that long but still he had an image to up hold so he tracked Quill back and hauled his ass back. He made a big show of screaming about what he was gonna do to Peter in front of his men but as soon as the doors to the boys room closed he smacked Quill upside the back of the head and made an empty threat of murder if Peter ever left again. Peter finally left for good in his thirties and ended up saving the galaxy.

Yondu talked a big game and made a point of getting the Infinity stone before letting Peter run off with his rag tag team of Misfit's but even as Peter placed the orb into his hand he knew it was empty. He knew Peter knew he would know as well but he didn't say a word just smiled and played along. It was the closet thing to an apology he could give Peter. As he opened the orb back on the ship to find the tiny troll doll he couldn't help but smile. Quill was definitively his son. 

Life-

Peter held onto him tight as the shot upwards towards space. Yondu could feel how weak his boy was after the fight against Ego and yet Peter had not only held his own but had been willing to risk his life once again to save the galaxy. He was so proud and He was going to miss this amazing man he had raised and Peter needed to know that. Yondu made sure to look Peter in the eyes before speaking.

" Ego mite have been yer father Quill but he was never yer daddy. " Yondu's voice trembled as he finished speaking as he slapped the disc Rocket had handed him onto Peter's chest sealing the Boy safely from the harsh cold of space right before they entered it. 

Peter immediately began to struggle to remove the disc as Yondu placed his hands against Peter's face. His thumbs stroked Peter's warm cheeks as he fought back tears. Peter placed his hands over Yondu's shoulders as his tears slid freely from his eyes. Yondu smiled as he begin to speak his final words.

" My boy, I'm so proud of you. ".

" Yondu. " Peter sobbed.

Peter had spent his whole life wanting a dad but he hadn't realized he had one all along.


End file.
